Angel Beats! After Story
by Scarecrow808
Summary: continues on after the snippet at the end of episode 13 of the anime, where we supposedly see Otonashi reaching out to Kanade. kanade's POV, with Kanade/Otonashi, rated T to be safe (rating may change depending on future content) , may contain citrus.
1. Prologue

_Please Be Gentle, I am Still new to the whole Fan-Fic game._

_Since we don't know her all too well, at least compared to some of the other characters, Kanade will be a little OOC. Be prepared to see a few familiar characters some of which aren't necessarily from Angel Beats!_

For a while now, she had felt that something was amiss. That there was something or perhaps someone missing from her life. She was also not entirely certain, but she felt she had gone through two distinctly different school graduation ceremonies, though in the one which was most prominent in her memory, there had, strangely, only been four other people present.

First, an oddly emotional boy with strange dark sea-green hair, dressed in an equally strange dark blue or perhaps black uniform. Second, a tall blue haired boy who seemed to be at odds with the first, oddly, his 'uniform' was beige, off-white in colour, seemingly, a polar opposite to the dark attire worn by the first. She remembered feeling more comfortable around him. Next, there was a girl who wore a bright green ribbon in her dark violet hued locks. She appeared confident, yet at the same time filled with sadness. From what she could remember, this girl had at one point or another, pointed, and even fired several varieties of firearm at her, most memorably, two shining silver pistols. This fragment scared her a little.

Fourth and finally, there was a tall boy with dark peach colored hair, though what she could recall most notably, from those scattered memory fragments plaguing her consciousness, was the warm feeling she thought she had felt whenever he was near, although, this warm feeling, which she felt every now and then, was tainted with a deep longing sadness and regret, regret that she had not had the chance to know him for more than what scraps she was able to piece together.

Of the four, she could only remember the names of the first three, Ayato Naoi, the weird boy in black, Hideki Hinata the blue-haired boy, and Yuri Nakamura, the Violet haired girl.

_well thats it for the first chapter, or rather, the prologue. i will upload the first actual chapter later this week._

_please comment and critique._

_Ash._


	2. Chapter 1

since i don't really like the way i have written this chapter, and that i have written Kanade way out of character, i am re-writing it so she is closer to the 'emotionless unsociable girl who doesn't talk much' but not to the full extent she is in the series.

BEEEEP! BEEEP!

'_Yawn_, is it Morning already?' I reach over to my nightstand, fumbling around in the darkness feeling for my cellphone, damn, why did I have to go and get such a thin one? It's so hard to find.

'Ah ha! Found you!" I mumble, still reeling from the aftereffects of sleep. Flipping my cell open, I see that its 7am exactly.

"I saw them again, who the hell are they? And why do I keep dreaming about Him?" closing my eyes, I can still see them, clearly as if they were right in font of me. For some reason I have been seeing them, more so Him, than the others, more frequently in the last couple of weeks.

It started when I met my now good friend, Yui, whom I met one day a few months ago at the library where I work. I was making my way around, stacking books that had been recently returned, and I happened to see her eyeing up some Music DVD's, but becoming increasingly irate as she could not find her mother, (the two had come in together that day) or reach the one or two she wanted to have a look at. So, being the helpful person I am, I went over to see if there was any ay I could help her. 'You bet!' she had said rather loudly. It was then I noticed she was sitting in a wheelchair, "so, what bands are you into? Know of any good ones?" I only knew of a select few groups, one of which, I discovered later, I had met before. "Yeah I know of a few, but my favorite has got to be Girls Dead Monster or GirlDeMo for short."

"Really? Mine too, I didn't know they were all that popular, I thought they were an underground group or something…." I had replied, a little surprised.

And that was how we met; we hit it off like we had been friends for a long time.

It was that night that the first dream about them came. At first it was just colours, dark Sea-Green, Deep Blue, a rich Violet, and an Orange-y Peach colour.

Since it was Wednesday today, I was scheduled to work from nine in the morning until two in the afternoon, then I would, as I had been doing for the past two months or so, go and see Yui at her home, where we would chat, eat, and do other girly things for a couple of hours, then I would come home, and read, or practice my piano skills, (well keyboarding skill to be exact, I can't exactly fit a piano into my apartment...) or do some other menial task until I decided to have dinner, bathe and go to bed, though, that was when I usually did my reading, in bed, late at night.

Anyway, back on course, I finally got up out of bed, by now it was about five-past seven, so not too much after my initial alarm had gone off, standing up, stretching, "Ugh, great.. I'm all stiff… well, time for a shower' I said to no one in particular, as I shuffled out of my room, down the hall into the bathroom, with a change of clothes, towel, and other necessities. Placing my clothes and towel onto the basin cabinet, turning on the shower, I strip off my nightshirt, (which is really just a t-shirt several sizes too big for me) I notice, I have not brought any panties with me.

Shit, now I have to go get some…. Oh well. So I walk back down to my room, wearing not a stitch of clothing, grab the missing panties, and return to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, I step into the shower.

By this time, the water streaming out of the showerhead is comfortably warm, and not too burning hot, that it causes me pain.

'Ahh…." After cleaning my long silver hair, (Yes, it's silver, get over it, and no, I did NOT dye it like this.) which reaches most of the way down my back, I turn the showerhead down, so the stream is pointing at as low an angle it can go, I sit down on the floor of the stall, and lean back, with the water raining down on my head, I stay seated like this for about five minutes, just listening to the thundering downpour of water hitting both my body.


End file.
